La Boda en Otoño
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Dos años pasaron despues del viaje a Yellowstone. El dia que toda mujer enamorada espera habia llegado, pero quien en verdad moria de nervios era el estoico novio. one/shot corto.


La continuación de Otoño. Por fin la boda, espero que les guste y ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o amenaza de muerte, en el botoncito que esta casi al final de la página.

Ya saben, Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, solo esta historia. Personajes en OOC

LA BODA EN OTOÑO

Nervios. En toda la ceremonia no dejo de sentir nervios, le sorprendía que la mujer aun lado se notara tan tranquila. Su mirada serena, su postura perfecta, las manos sobre las suyas, etcétera. Y él por el contrario sentía que el traje ceremonial de boda que llevaba lo estaba asfixiando. Ella pronuncia los votos de manera suave, pausada pero a la vez de manera firme. Él toda su vida fue seguro de si mismo y de lo que quería. Quiso estudiar entomología y asi lo hizo, quiso ir al Brasil hacer su maestría ahí y asi lo hizo, quiso ir a Yellowstone con el amor de su vida y asi lo hiso, quiso casarse en otoño y asi lo hiso.

Según él ese día todo seria perfecto, fluiría como el viento entre las hojas, pero con lo que no contaba era con las agruras, la incapacidad para vestirse bien, ganas de vomitar lo que comió el día anterior y los nervios, eso era lo peor de todo. Lo hacían formarse ideas escalofriantes. Que ella lo llamara en la noche para cancelar la boda, o que no llegara a la ceremonia en el templo shinto, que se descompusiera el auto que los llevara, en fin. Fueron cientos de ideas y escenarios que se crearon debido a los benditos nervios.

Afortunadamente los votos estaban dichos, las alianzas nupciales echas y ahora Hinata era ahora una Aburame, ante hombres y Dios ella era ahora su mujer.

Ambos voltearon hacia sus familiares con sonrisas en el rostro. Por ser tradición Shino no llevaba nada en su cara, cero bufanda y cero lentes oscuros. Cuando salieron del templo sus amigos apenas los vieron fueron cegados por varios flashes de cámaras. Mas que nada debido a que se tenía que inmortalizar la imagen de Shino sin nada en el rostro. Hinata ahogo una pequeña risa debido a ese echo, pero él apenas la vio sonreír capturo sus labios en un suave beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera haciendo que los demás presentes gritaran y los siguieran felicitando.

Después de eso las felicitaciones de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Los primeros fueron la pareja de escandalosos, Ino y Kiba, justo después de ellos le siguieron Neiji y su ahora prometida Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Shikamaru y su novia Tenmari Sabaku no y los hermanos de ella. Así fue hasta que todos los de su generación en la universidad los felicito. Seguido de eso todos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos con dirección en donde seria la recepción, los enormes jardines de la mansión Hyuga.

Al llegar ahí cada uno se dispuso a cambiar de nueva cuenta de ropa. Shino al fin se quitaba el pesado traje tradicional aunque él bien sabia que no se comparaba nada al vestuario de su esposa. Hinata en su habitación peleaba con Ino y Tenten por el próximo vestido a usar.

-Te digo que uno mas escotado seria lo mejor. Hinata tiene un cuerpo de infarto, que lo luzca.- Decía la Yamanaka con un vestido blanco de noche con un escote de corazón además de ser completamente pegado al cuerpo.

Hinata juraría que si usaba ese vestido moriría de la vergüenza. Prefería mil veces el de Tenten.

-Oyes, se acaba de casar. No puede lucirse como un trozo de carne frente a su ahora familia política.

-Por favor chicas, no discutan. Yo ya decidí mi vestido.- Se encamino a su armario y de este saco un vestido color blanco, obviamente, que cubría completamente la parte de enfrente pero caía un escote en la espalda hasta donde empezaba su trasero.- Hanabi me hizo prometerle que lo usaría, fue su regalo. Lo siento.

Ino y Tenten le dieron el visto bueno al vestido y retiraron el maquillaje tradicional para sustituirlo por uno mas acorde a la cena. Cabello recogido y adornado con pequeñas flores y perlas de manera delicada.

Tenten llevaba su cabello por primera vez suelto y en suaves hondas. El vestido era ajustado de la parte de arriba y suelto hasta arriba de las rodillas en color rojo. Ino por otro lado llevaba su cabello también suelto pero con un aro fino que se veía de oro a manera de diadema, el vestido era en color morado eléctrico muy recatado para los que solía usar, recto en el busto y espalda en tirantillas y largo pegado a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Shino aun batallaba con su corbata, aunque ya la etapa crítica habia pasado sus manos no dejaban de temblar ¿A donde se habia ido su seguridad? Seguramente los nervios se debían a la noche de bodas. Porque aunque ganas no faltaron Hinata y Shino aun no habían compartido mas allá de besos y caricias. Y quien habia impuesto eso habia sido él mismo ¿Porque? Simple. Quería demostrarle a Hinata que el amor que sentía por ella iba mas allá de lo carnal. De echo la única vez que habían compartido cama habia sido en Yellowstone, y nada mas. Unos toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Adelante.- Dio el pase sin voltear a ver quien era y peleando aun con su corbata que al parecer iba ganando la batalla.

-Deja te ayudo con eso.- Habia sido su padre quien en dos segundos habia echo el nudo.- ¿Aun estas nervioso?

-Un poco.- Con su padre no tenia porque mentir.

-¿Por algo en especifico?- Volvió a cuestionar mirandolo directamente y sacando de su saco unos lentes oscuros pasandoselos a su hijo.

Shino los tomo y le agradeció con una media sonrisa y colocándoselos.

-Mi noche de bodas. Eso es lo que me tiene nervioso. Amo a Hinata y se que eso es algo natural, pero no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda.- Se sentó en la cama y su padre lo imito sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

-Shino, te are una pregunta y quiero que la contestes de manera sincera.- El mencionado asintió.- ¿Eres virgen?

La pregunta fue soltada de golpe y porraso. Aunque al principio no pudo evitar un sonrojo y agachar la mirada tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió.

-Si. Nunca antes he estado con una mujer. Mamá a pesar de ser una mujer tranquila tiene su carácter. Me enseño muy bien a respetar al genero femenino. Supongo que me tome muy en serio la charla.- Acomodo un poco su traje solo por hacer algo y evitar la mirada de su padre.

-Y ella se sentira muy orgullosa por eso. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que dejes a tu cuerpo actuar solo. Además Hinata estará igual o peor que tu. Así que solo sean ustedes mismos.- Palmeo ligeramente su espalda y lo hizo levantarse.- El primer baile no tarda en comenzar y ustedes ya tienen que estar en la pista.

Salieron del cuarto temporal de Shino en la mansión Hyuga y se dirigieron a los jardines, donde todo era ostentoso ya que al ser la boda de la primogénita del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga no se podía esperar menos.

Hinata vio como Shino salía de la mansión con su padre casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro e hizo un infantil puchero, al tenerlo cerca se encaminaron a la pista improvisada para el evento.

-Pensé que solo por hoy te desarías de esos lentes.- Le "reclamaba" con una sonrisa.

-Me desare de mis lentes si te quitas ese vestido.- Beso los labios color carmín de Hinata y se escucharon aplausos que a ninguno de ellos importo.

-¿Como sabías que usaría este vestido?- Le cuestiono empezando a bailar una suave melodía mientras Shino la tomaba de la cintura. Cosa que ocasiono que descargas eléctricas les recorrieran el cuerpo.

Hinata inconsientemente se pego mas a él mientras que Shino enterró un poco sus dedos en la cintura de ella y sentía que la respiración se le aceleraba.

-Hanabi.- Le respondío con la voz ronca pero en tono bajo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo y el corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza.

-Supongo que entonces ella lo hizo con el propósito de molestarte.- Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

La melodía siguió y los demás invitados solo los veían moverse al compas de la música. Al terminar Shino acunó el rostro de Hinata y de nueva cuenta la beso. Pero esta vez el beso iba cargado de pura pasión. Sino fue porque Kiba grito no se hubieran separado.

-¡Oigan si quieren irse de una vez a la Luna de miel no hay problema! ¡Solo no den espectáculo!- Hinata enrojeció a nuevos niveles y Shino lo fulminó con la mirada.

Habiéndose roto la burbuja la música se hizo escuchar de nuevo. Como Shino no era bueno bailando mas que las lentas dejo que su esposa bailara con sus amigos y primos mientras que ella permitió que él bailara con sus amigas además de su hermana y la propia madre de Shino.

La noche avanzaba y algunos invitados ya se retiraban, al quedar solo unos pocos las corbatas desaparecían junto con los altos tacones de las chicas. Mientras tanto el nuevo matrimonio Aburame caminaba hacia uno de los lagos artificiales del enorme jardín. Al llegar a la orilla Shino coloco su saco para que Hinata no ensuciara su vestido y se sentó a un lado de ella abrazándola por su cintura y ella recargando su cabeza en el ancho hombro.

-Estoy agotada.- Dejo escapar in suspiro.

-Ya somos dos.- Retiro por un momentos sus lentes los cuales no habia dejado en toda la noche.

Hinata lo volteo a ver y acaricio levemente el rostro masculino. Shino tomo la mano con la cual lo acariciaba y beso su palma.

-¿Te molesto mucho que usara este vestido?- Quería saber si de verdad Hanabi lo había echo con esa intención. A veces la pequeña Hyuga podía ser un poco pesada con las bromas.

-No, de echo me gusto. Pero tampoco quería quitarme los lentes, estoy tan acostumbrado que si no los llevo puestos me siento desnudo.- La vio hacer de nueva cuenta un puchero. Quizás la morena se sentía mal por que pensaba que estaba molesto.

-Cruel.- Le soltó Hinata.- Shino.

-Dime.- Cerro los ojos y se recostaba en el pasto.

-Me quiero ir ya.- Le dijo muertas se recostaba también en un lado de él y este la abrazaba.

-¿Quieres descansar?- Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No, no es eso.- Escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- Se le notaba preocupación en la voz.

-No, nada de eso. Solo que ahora ya soy tu esposa y en este momento quiero ser tu mujer.- Y lo beso. No era uno lento y suave como los que ella daba. Era salvaje y demandante.

Recuperado de la sorpresa Shino respondió de inmediato y con mayor intensidad. La tomo de la cintura y la subió encima de el, ambos cuerpos pedían mas uno del otro mientras las caricias seguían. El oxigeno hizo falta y se separaron. Mirada miel con mirada perla. Deseo, pasión, lujuria pero sobre todo amor.

-Tengo mi maleta lista junto con mi pasaporte.- Hablo Shino mientras la levantaba y recogía el saco.

-Yo igual.- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron dentro de la mansión buscando sus cosas. Se cambiaron cada uno en tiempo record y salieron a hurtadillas hasta que alguien los vio.

-¿Que les digo a los demás si preguntan por ustedes?- Hablo la pequeña Hyuga, cruzada de brazos y con falso gesto de enfado. Del susto Hinata dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras Shino estaba como siempre.

-La verdad. Que nos fugamos de nuestra propia boda.- Le respondió Shino.

-Tomen el mustang gto del 57. Esta restaurado. Apenas llego hoy. Es el regalo de bodas de papá.- Les arroyo las llaves y Shino las atrapo.

Subieron al auto y Hanabi alcanzo a escuchar un gracias por parte de ambos mientras hacían fuga de su boda. La pequeña hermana solo sonrio.

-Empezare a comprar ropita de bebe.- Se decía mientras sonreía e iba a dar la noticia. . .

* * *

. . . Reviews? Plisssss


End file.
